


Lekcja eliksirów

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Lekcja eliksirów

Penis wsuwający się głęboko w gardło, chrapliwy oddech i cierpki smak na języku. Wszystko to, doprowadzało Harrego do szału. Rozwierał szerzej wargi, byleby dostać jak najwięcej tego cudownego kutasa. Twardy, a zarazem jedwabisty na jego języku. Słodki, a zarazem gorzki smak preejakulatu... - to było to czego zawsze pragnął. Patrzył w górę, w te czarne, przenikliwe oczy i ciszył się każdą chwilą bycia na kolanach przed ukochanym. Kiedy poczuł wybuch spermy w buzi, przymknął oczy z przyjemności i pozwolił jej wypłynąć na...  
\- Merlinie, Potter, jesteś obrzydliwy! Wytrzyj tę ślinę z brody. Minus dziesięć punktów za niechlujstwo. Wracajcie do pracy! Natychmiast!


End file.
